


When Christmas Comes Early

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All nasty no good, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Porn, Choking, Collars, Come Marking, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Overstimulation, Prostitution, Rape, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Connor needs money. Gavin, as a top shot lawyer, has plenty of it and he is willing to buy a good fuck. It's better than he expects, though, and he can't help but want to show off his new toy for his coworkers. Scared at the prospect of losing the income Gavin provides Connor agrees. He soon regrets it.





	When Christmas Comes Early

**Author's Note:**

> Written in late night chat with bee, so blame her~ It isn't written as a typical fic, esp not at first, but I have understood it gets better ;)

One day Gavin is in sleazy-lawyers-club meeting and they are talking about shit, and up comes the subject of prostitutes and the like, because of course they have all used one. And Gavin is just so damn certain that he has the best one, because damn if Connor isn't the best fuck he's had, and while the other guys are at first put off by it being a man they are soon convinced that yeah it would be worth a try if he's as good as Gavin claims. 

So Gavin makes an offer to Connor, a little get-together with a few of his friends in exchange for a seriously ridiculous sum of money. Connor really really does not want, but that money would go a long way towards the hospital bills—and he's also terrifyingly aware of Gavin's subtle threat of dropping him if he says no—so he eventually goes along with it.

And they arrange a time like later that week, on the Friday, beginning of weekend and good time to get out stress after work. 

And, like, none of the man are those old fat disgusting men, most of them are between Gavin and Hank's ages and normally built and stuff, but the moment Connor sees them he feels so disgusted. If Gavin wasn't walking right behind him, closing the door as they walked through, he would have run.

There are five other men in the room except for Connor and Gavin, and they are drinking and chatting happily when they arrive, and as Connor walks in they all turn to look at him. He feels like he's already naked, with the way the eyes are studying him, and he freezes. Wants to run away. 

But Gavin claps him on the shoulder and walks him forward, grinning and talking about how isn't he right, isn't his toy just too pretty to look at? And the men kinda nods, like yeah he is easy on the eyes but they have all had whores more attractive? He doesn't look like anything special? 

Gavin answers that it's because they haven't fucked him yet. They'll change their minds after.

And meanwhile Connor is just standing there, being talked about as though he isn't in the room and he hates it. But he only hesitates a moment when Gavin turns to him and tells him to strip

Gavin suggests that it might be good to start with a blowjob and directs Connor to the closest man on one of the couches, smacks his ass before telling him to get on his knees first and crawl over because he is so pretty on his knees. And Connor does as told, gets on his knees and makes his way over to the man who opens his pants and sticks out his half hard cock. And Connor closes his eyes as he takes the cock in his mouth, trying not to think about the fact that he's going to be passed around between a group of men like an object.

Connor uses all the tricks he knows, and the man is quickly praising him and telling the others how his mouth feels. Gavin suggests pulling his hair and deepthroating him, because he's discovered that Connor doesn't have much of a gag reflex. And Connor doesn't have much, or any, time to prepare before the man does exactly as suggested, fisting his hand in Connor's hair and thrusting hard into his mouth. And Connor feels his eyes tear up, and he focuses on nothing but breathing through his nose, because his mouth and throat is being fucked too hard now for him to do anything but try and take it. Which he has to do, because he gets the feeling that even if he tried to pull his head away the hand on his head wouldn't let him.

The man pulls him away abruptly, and Connor is relieved that he has his eyes closed already when he feels something wet and warm coat his face. He's still trying to recover his breath when the man next on the couch grabs his hair and pulls him over, talking about how it's his turn now, that the show had certainly gotten him interested. And he wastes no time in pushing his cock past Connor's lips, pushing along his tongue, pushing down into his throat. He's pushed as far as he can, with Connor's lips and nose pressed against his pubes, and then he starts moving Connor's head, pulling and pushing, not caring much about thrusting his own hips. Connor blinks back tears, tries to breathe through his nose as much as possible when it isn't pressed into the man's sweaty skin. This man doesn't last quite as long as the first one, thankfully, but when he comes he pushes down as far into Connor's throat as he can come and holds Connor's head still, forcing him to swallow the come or choke.

And it's still only the second man, the second blowjob.

The third man is more patient, waits until Connor can breathe again, before unzipping his pants. He instructs Connor to use hands and mouth, and Connor is so relieved to not have someone facefuck him that he scrambles over and gets to work. He does everything he can, all the tricks he knows, but he isn't sure if it's working when the man only gives off small sighs. He does find out, however, when the man puts his hand in his hair and tells Connor that he's about to come in Connor's mouth, and Connor will hold the come in his mouth. His tone leaves no option, and Connor only sucks harder and waits. 

And like he said, the man comes soon after, and Connor doesn't swallow or spit out the come. When the man's cock leaves his mouth he closes his lips, waiting for instructions on what to do next, because he's not stupid. He knows the man told him for a reason.

The man recovers soon, tucks himself in, then looks at Connor with a thoughtful hum. He takes hold of Connor's jaw and tells him to open his mouth, without spilling anything, and Connor does as ordered. The man hums against, pressing two fingers into Connor's mouth and moving them about, coating what parts of Connor's mouth wasn't covered in come with it. Meanwhile he looks at Gavin, as though he hasn't started fucking Connor with his fingers, telling him he might have hit a goldmine with this one. Such an obedient toy, pretty to look at and also such a skilled mouth. If his ass is as good, maybe he would consider swapping one day. Gavin chuckles, clearly proud, and shrugs, saying that it depends on how the future looks. The man nods and agrees, then lets Connor go and pats his cheek, telling him to stop being slow and he has more dicks to take care of.

With the last two unknown men Connor has to get used to the rough facefucking again, and he only closes his eyes and waits for it to be over. After the fifth,  _ the last _ , man has coated his face and hair with come Connor's throat ache and he isn't sure he would be able to speak. It's a good thing, he guesses, that none of the men present seem interested in hearing him talk. 

While he has been sucking the last man's cocks the others have begun drinking and chatting again, all acting as though it was completely normal to have their coworkers being pleasured in the same room. For all Connor knows it might be. 

When he's done Gavin calls Connor's name and beckons him over, and Connor, knowing how much Gavin wants him on his knees, crawls over. Gavin tells him what a good boy he is, really fulfilling his expectations. He definitely deserves the money he will be getting after this, and who knows, maybe he'll even get a bonus if he does his utmost to please all the men. He fully believes Connor can do it, he says.

As he pulls out the suitcase he had brought with him Gavin tells Connor that, since the men are going to spend some time among themselves now, Connor will have to be prepared. And he knows Connor is so damn pretty, so irresistible, when he's desperate so - and he pulls out a small machine that Connor immediately recognizes. It's one of Gavin's favorite toys, a vibrator that, while small, is incredibly strong. It has made Connor almost mad with desire many times before.    
And Gavin tells Connor to turn around and show his ass. Connor hesitates but Gavin's frown makes him do it. The feeling of the slick and lubed device isn't unfamiliar, and his nerves are already a mess as he tries to prepare himself. But as always the strength of the vibrations comes as a shock, and Connor has to bite his arm to keep from crying out. 

Gavin strokes a thumb over Connor's hole, chuckling as it makes Connor's body jerk, then he tells Connor to turn around, he's not quite done yet. On shaky knees Connor turns and sees that Gavin's cock is out, and he immediately gets what he's expected to do. So he puts his mouth on the cock and gets to work, something that at least is familiar.  By now he knows Gavin's cock, knows what he likes and what makes him come faster.

When he is finally done, for real, having swallowed Gavin's come Gavin steps away to go chat with the other men, leaving Connor on the floor, getting more and more worked up. He tries to think of other things, distract himself, but he only feels the device that presses mercilessly against his insides. The only mercy he can think of is that at least it missed his prostate. He needs to hold out, needs to be quiet, or else Gavin will be disappointed. He needs the money, needs to do good tonight.

It feels like an eternity when someone calls his name, and Connor takes a moment to bring himself back to the present. He is sweaty, shaking throughout his body, and moving even a little is harder than he ever thought it would be. But Gavin is looking at him, as is the other men, and Connor manages to get on his knees. His crawl across the floor is slower than before, and he has to stop a few times in order to gather himself, but he finally makes it to the group. 

Gavin cups his face and grins to the others, turning Connor's face so everyone can see, and asks if this isn't the most alluring thing they've seen. Connor can see tents in several pants, and he just wants them to take out the vibrator and fuck him already. He's getting desperate, needs more than the little device gives him, needs friction and pressure and being filled up.

Gavin chuckles as Connor pants, and he pats his cheek a bit too hard, asking if he's close to begging yet. He'll get his time, but not now. From a pocket he pulls out something long, and he tells Connor to stay still, then he clasps the collar around his throat, checks that it's not too tight before pulling hard at the hoop at the back. Connor gasps as his air cuts off, and Gavin nods in satisfaction as he lets go again. 

Suggesting that they now move onto the real entertainment Gavin gestures towards a bed that Connor hadn't noticed, and the other men nod and start getting rid of their own clothes, chatting with each other and exchanging ideas for how Connor's ass will feel. Meanwhile Gavin takes a hold of the collar and leads Connor to the bed, Connor following on too weak limbs so his air won't cut off again. Once on the bed Gavin releases him and waits for the others to join them, then increases the strength of the vibrator to max. Connor is completely unprepared and screams, arching his back and thrashing on the bed, and that's when he breaks and starts begging, tears running down his temples. Begs for it to stop, begs for more, begs to be fucked, please, pleasepleaseplease, it's too much, it's not enough.

And he hears moans and chuckles all around him, but he continues to beg through teary eyes, begs Gavin to please-

And Gavin asks if the others are ready, to which he gets very enthusiastic yeses, and then he turns off the vibrator and pulls it out. Connor barely has time to blink the tears from his eyes before there's a man between his legs, and he feels the slick cock a moment before it pushes into him. It's much bigger than the vibrator, of course, and Connor sobs, with relief, with pain, with humiliation for his desperation and how he moans so shamelessly as the man balls-deep in him start thrusting.

His moans cut off as someone grabs his hair and pulls his face towards a cock, and Connor quickly opens his mouth, lets the man push into him. The rhythms from the two men are different and Connor's body is pushed here and there, not knowing which thrusts to meet. His whole world has shrunk down to this, to the two cocks filling and using him, and he's confused when both suddenly pull away. He whines at the loss of the cock in his ass, the loss of being filled so good, and immediately hates himself for it.

But one of the men, the third one, the one who had  called him an obedient toy, moves in, a smile on his lips that makes Connor want to run. He gestures at Connor, tells him to move over a bit, then lies down and tells Connor to sit down on his dick. Connor swallows and moves, his body not quite obeying him, still feeling shaky, but he closes his eyes with a deep sigh as he sinks down on the cock. Instead of telling him to start moving, to ride the cock, there's a hand on his back, pushing him down until he almost lies on the man's chest. Then the man, the one who seemed to enjoy cutting off Connor's air by throatfucking him, moves in place, grabs Connor's head. Obediently Connor opens his mouth, scrunches his eyes shut and thinks of  _ breathing _ . He's almost too distracted to feel the cock, a second one, pushing lightly at his entrance. Almost but not quite.

He tries to pull back then, wants to protest, he's never been double penetrated, he doesn't want it,  _ he doesn't want it _ . His body fills with fear, with dread, and he pushes, but the man holds his head with a vice grip, and the man with his cock already buried in Connor holds with body with soft hands but equally hard grip, and Connor sobs as he feels himself being breached again. This time it's too much, too fast, too hard. He can't breathe, it feels like he's break, he's crying and groaning, or is it moaning, he can't tell, he can't feel anything but the thick cock pushing its way into him, filling him up more than he ever wanted or expected.

It's fast and hard, the pace now set, and Connor can’t do anything, can only let the men around him take him, use him, direct his body however they want. The pain from being too full without enough preparation goes away, gets duller until pleasure mounts instead. He still doesn't get quite enough air, he’s getting dizzy, and it makes the sensations of his body feel strange, feel both sharper and more distant. His ears are ringing but he can hear someone talking, telling him what a good fuck he is, such a good whore, how fucking amazing he looks like this, with several men just using him like the fucktoy he is, gonna fill him up until he leaks come, gonna use him like the slut he is. 

There are tears falling from his eyes now, and Connor stops trying to hold them back, it takes too much energy. He focuses on the physical, ignores everything else, pushes away the pain and humiliation and *violation*. If he focuses really hard he can feel the pleasure only, and slowly but surely he feels the knot in his stomach grow tighter, and he comes with a scream that is made almost inaudible by the cock in his mouth. He feels his throat constrict, his body tense and clench, and he hears groans and curses from the men fucking him. 

But none of them stops. He starts shaking, his body spent, and again he feels pain, only pain. He wants to shove away the men, wants to bite and punch and kick, but his hands are gripped and forcedly wrapped around two more cocks, and the man behind him pulls at the collar around his throat at the same time as he starts slamming into him, and Connor can’t do anything. He can't think, can't breathe, can’t control his own body. The men don't care, doesn't seem to notice even. They continue to use him in any way possible, whether it be his ass, mouth, or hands. 

Finally the man using his mouth jerks, pumps his hips a couple times, then he comes with a drawn out moan, pulling out slowly so the last of his come ends up on Connor’s chin. Connor gasps, coughs, closes his eyes again at the pain in his throat that brings. His throat feels bruised, ruined, and for a second his head is filled with panic, that his voice is destroyed. But it passes, he knows that won't happen, it'll get better. 

His relief at being able to breathe is short-lived. Another takes that place, pushes their cock against his lips. Connor looks up and sees Gavin, hunger in his eyes, and he opens his mouth to say- something, ask for help, tell him it hurts, beg for him to stop it all. But Gavin shoves into his mouth and Connor's words die in his throat, and he sobs, helpless tears running down his face. His whole body aches, he jerks at every thrust, every bruising grip tightening even more, as flesh slam against his backside, against his face. He wants it to be over, he needs it to be over.

His body jerks as the man behind him slams into him, harder than any time before, pushing him forward and making him choke on Gavin's cock, before he groans. Then there is wet warmth inside Connor, spreading and making him feel strange. It feels good, but every bit of that pleasure is countered by pain, and he swallows more sobs as the man pulls out. His body adjusts, clenching down on the now lone cock left in him, and the involuntary action hurts. It feels good, so it hurts.

He doesn't realize that one of his hands is free, but he notices as the new cock pushes into him, and his eyes flies open. Please, no, don't, not one more, he tries to beg, tries to scream, but his efforts only bring a moan to Gavin's lips. His chest feels too small, with too little air, he can't breathe, because this time the pain of a second cock is far worse.

His legs are pushed apart even wider than they are, and Connor whines at the same time as two men moan at the new angle their cocks disappear into Connor's body. A pair of hands move from his hips to his nipples, stroking and pinching, and he wants to beg the man to stop, he can't handle it, it's too much, but Gavin is stopping that. 

His thoughts flies from his head as one of the cocks inside of him pushing against something special, the group of nerves that sets every nerve in Connor's body on fire. He screams, body trashing  because it's too much, it hurts it hurts it hurts. But the man beneath him, with his hands on Connor's nipples, just closes his eyes with a moan and a shallow thrust of his hips. The man behind him groans too, then he grips Connor's hips and thrusts, trying to hit that same spot again. Connor cries, voiceless.

His prostate is pushed against, or simply pushed, several more times, each time making Connor cry out and clench his whole body. The man beneath Connor doesn't last too long after, tightens his hands and digs his finger into Connor's chest, and with a grunt Connor feels him come as well. It's a little easier to breathe once he pulls out, but Connor doesn't let himself hope for any actual relief, his body tensing as he just waits to be filled up past his limits again.    
Gavin slips from his mouth, just for a short time, in order to let the man make his way out from under Connor, then Connor is filled from both ways again. He closes his eyes and waits, waits for the third man, pushing his cock through Connor's loose grip, to move as well. But it doesn't happen.

The man behind him starts thrusting faster, and Connor is sobbing nonstop now, the pain everywhere, too much, the pleasure building up too much. He doesn't feel anything when the man comes, but he feels some of the come run out of his body as the man pulls out. That's when the man fucking his hand moves, and Connor tenses, knows where he is going. He isn't prepared at the fingers that presses the come back into his hole, though, and he doesn't know if the noise he makes is a moan or a groan.

He hears Gavin chuckle, breathless, and with what little willpower he has left Connor looks up through eyelashes mostly stuck together by tears and come. Gavin grins down at him, tells him what a sight he is, how fuckig good he feels, it was really the right choice to bring him there, he's the best cumdumpster Gavin's had, that any of them has had. The man pushing into Connor laughs and agrees, tells Gavin that if he brings his toy along more often they would definitely be doing more business together.

There are more agreements to this, and something cold settles in Connor's chest at the look on Gavin's face. He can't, he can't he can't  _ he can't _ ! This was too much, these men fucking him was too much, he can't do it again, no, please. He tries to convey his begging to Gavin through his gaze, but Gavin doesn't look at him, only exchanges some words with the men leisurely getting dressed. The new man behind Connor grips his hands, forces his arms behind at his back as he pounds into him, and only Gavin's abruptly vice grip in his hair keeps his mouth full. Connor doesn't know which would be better, the situation as it is or his body thrown around like a ragdoll while he screams. Or tries to, he adds as Gavin brushes against the back of his throat and Connor feels the ache rise again.

The man behind him has been fucking into his hand for a long time, and with the furious speed he keeps it doesn't come as a surprise when he soon jerks to a stop with a guttural moan, and Connor thinks he feels even more wetness inside him. It's all he feels now, so he isn't sure, but he definitely feels the come drip out of him when the man pulls out with a sigh and a slap on his ass.

Gavin is the only one left now. He looks down at Connor with a crooked grin, slips out of his mouth. Connor lies down where he falls, simple closes his eyes and feels the bed move as Gavin moves. He's tired, he's hurting all over, and he wants it to be over.

Gavin doesn't waste any time in pushing into him, nor does he show any gentleness in his thrusting. His fingers on Connor's hips will definitely leave bruises, but then he knows that there will already be so many Gavin's won't matter. With his mouth free Connor can hear himself, hear his broken, hoarse voice as he moans. He hates it, wishes for his mouth to be occupied again. At least that way no one would hear his treacherous body react to the physical pleasure that was overtaking the pain.

The worst is yet to come, however, and Connor jerks when Gavin's hand closes around his erection. He shakes, twists his head around, begs Gavin to not to it, just let him go, he can't, but he can barely hear his own words as his voice cracks. Gavin either doesn't hear or doesn't care, simply continues to strike Connor's cock while fucking him. Connor chokes out an unwilling moan, ripped from his throat, as Gavin hits his prostate. The pressure is building in his stomach again, his thighs are clenching and shivering, and Connor just wants it to be over. He begs his body to react faster, because the faster that happens and the faster he can get Gavin off, the faster he is done.

Gavin growls as he fucks Connor with all abandon left behind. Connor's head is full of pleasure and pain, and he doesn't know which one he feels when Gavin drives into him with erratic thrusts, when he leaves deep half-moon shapes in Connor's skin. Gavin pulls out, but he doesn't move away, doesn't let go of Connor's cock. 

Gavin doesn't react to Connor's whines, his wordless begging to stop, he simply strokes Connor's cock, rubs his head with his thumb and making Connor throw his head back and his back arch. With a grin Gavin pushes down his thumb nail against the slit on Connor's head, and Connor comes, silent, the air punched out of his lungs. He can't see, he can't hear, he can't feel. For a moment everything is white, then with a roll of his eyes everything turns black as he faints.

He doesn't see anything more. He doesn't see the last of the men getting dressed, exchanging praises and comments on each other's performances before leaving. He doesn't see Gavin study him with a strange smile. He doesn't see Gavin take out his phone, getting just the right angle of his unconscious body, come leaking out of his ass, come and sweat and tears staining his face. He doesn't see Gavin take the picture, doesn't see him hum as he sends it to a special contact, one Connor has left behind, with the caption 'nothing but a fucking toy, but still a great fuck. thanks for giving him to me'.


End file.
